Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu '''is the protagonist of the videogame series with the same name. He's the youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's history. Background Nothing is known about Hiryu's past, outside the fact that he's an orphan of Asian heritage, with him claiming at one point a Japanese identity while in a disguise. He took the Striders' training program alongside Kain, Sheena and Kubira, and became a close friend of the former two. During training, Hiryu's excellence in every category and incredible display of skills at such a young age gained him a reputation among other Striders for his inhuman strength and mastery of the Cypher. Together with him in the Striders was his sister, Mariya, a person he respected and loved dearly. One fateful day, however, Mariya suddenly went insane and murdered ten Strider trainees. As she was a very skilled agent on her own, Director Kuramotodecided to assign the mission to stop her to her brother, a decision he came to regret later. Hiryu desperately fought his mad sister while trying to reason with her, but was finally forced to kill her in self-defense. This incident would weight heavily on Hiryu's mind. Carrying the burden of her murder, Hiryu lost the will to live and became increasingly reckless and careless during missions, becoming a "demon of destruction" who simply sought to die in the battlefield. Powers & Abilities * '''Mobility Skill: ** Double Jump: Hiryu can perform a second jump in mid-air. ** Diagonal Jump: Also known as Cartwheel Jump, Hiryu does a long cartwheel jump forward. He can do it while standing still or running. ** Acceleration Jump: By running down steps or inclines, Hiryu uses the momentum to perform a longer jump. It's used most effectively to clear large pits. ** Triangle Jump: By jumping into a wall and then jumping in the opposite direction, Hiryu can perform a wall jump and reach places that are otherwise inaccessible. ** Hassou Jump: While clinging to a wall, Hiryu can propel himself off it and perform a mid-air dash forward. Can be used to switch positions or move faster in between locations. ** Backwards Somersault: While in the middle of a sliding kick, Hiryu quickly makes a somersault back flip in the opposite direction. * Offensive Skill: ** Sliding: Also known as Slide In. Hiryu's signature sliding kick attack, which he can use to go below hazards and enemy attacks. ** Slide Assault: By focusing plasma on his feet, Hiryu can perform a high-speed slide kick that can slice any enemy in his path, as well as break through closed ducts. ** Savage Slash: Also known as Midare-Giri. Hiryu jumps in mid-air and does several slashes in quick succession all around him. ** Plasma Catapult: Hiryu can travel in the air like a bullet by ejecting plasma energy from his feet. This technique requires recharging after each use. ** Downstrike: A powerful downward thrust with concentrated plasma on the Cypher. It releases a shockwave upon landing that destroys nearby enemies, and can break through specific floors. Equipment * Cypher: Hiryu's primary and preferred weapon. * Climb Stickle: '''A climbing tool which allows him to climb any geographical feature with ease. Although very rarely, Hiryu has used it as a weapon as well. * '''Glider: '''A flying hang-glider. Hiryu can seemingly summon it when needed to fly across the sky at high speed. '''Options: A set of support robots that he can call in for assistance. ** Option A: A small, mushroom shaped bipedal robot which surrounds Hiryu and protects him from harm, while assisting with ring-shaped lasers. Hiryu can only keep up to two at a time. ** Option B: A tiger-shaped robot which lunges at enemies with its sharp claws. Hiryu can only summon it alone for a limited amount of time. ** Option C: A bird-shaped robot which swoops down from above to slice enemies with its sharp wings. ** Kunai: Hiryu carries a set of Kunai he uses as throwing weapon. ** Bombs: As part of a Strider's equipment, Hiryu carries a number of miniature bombs he can place during battle and detonate remotely. ** Boots: Special boots which allows Hiryu to walk on water and across magnetic walls, as well as upgrade his Slide In. ** Plasma Capacitors: A set of small capacitors installed in Hiryu's boots, which allow him to release focused bursts of plasma for different purposes, such as enhancing his Slide Kick or to perform a Double Jump. ** Gauntlet: A mechanical gauntlet worn in his right arm, which also works as a plasma capacitor. It charges up an amount of plasma to be later used in the Plasma Catapult, and uses a laser sight to guide the technique's path. It can also absorb plasma upgrades. ** Option-D: A small Option used for communication with HQ and navigation, it can perform several tasks including mapping out surrounding areas, tracking power sources and discover weakness in structures and enemies. Feats Strength * Slices people with his bare hands. * Vaporized the Gravity Core with a punch, calculated at 408.278 tons of TNT Speed * Dodged shadowtag bullets. * Can dodge electric outbursts which are Mach 176 Durability Skill * Defeated people like Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders and Grandmaster Neio. * Defeated armies and dinosaurs. * Is over 2000 year old. * was the youngest person ever to become a class A strider. * is able to single-handedly infiltrate and wipe out entire fortresses of well armed enemies. * Destroyed a moon-sized space station Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Capcom Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Gauntlet Users